Although a multiple cylinder rotary compressor used in a refrigeration cycle apparatus such as air-conditioning equipment includes generally two compression mechanism sections, a multiple cylinder rotary compressor including three or more compression mechanism sections is known to increase the discharge amount of the compressed gas refrigerant (see the following Patent Literature 1 and 2).
In the multiple cylinder rotary compressor described in Patent Literature 1, three compression mechanism sections are arranged in the axial direction of the rotating shaft, and the rotating shaft is supported by a pair of bearings (a primary bearing and a secondary bearing) positioned on both sides of these three compression mechanism sections.
In addition, in the multiple cylinder rotary compressor described in Patent Literature 2, the rotating shaft is divided in the shaft center direction, and a bearing is disposed between the compression mechanism sections so that the deflection or bend of the rotating shaft is reduced, and the divided rotating shaft is made synchronously rotatable.
[Patent Literature 1] Japanese Patent No. 4594302
[Patent Literature 2] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-122400